Pain is better than no emotion
by AnnyJackson19
Summary: Re-done. This is how  I think Annabeth is feeling during the H.o.O and what she is doing while building the Argo 2. Flames excepted. Annabeth is OOC because well, with out Percy. Annabeth is no longer Annabeth.
1. Gone

**A/N: Short I know but I wrote this at like midnight last night. I would like to thank Alethea melanie-Rose who got me thinking of these one-shots of how I think Annabeth is during H.o.O. Yes Annabeth is a little OCC but when your going through what she's going through. You wouldn't be your self either. I except flames. No haters means their's no lovers. Flame on! (haha fantastic 4)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. In less then a week i'll own a copy of S.o.N!**

* * *

><p>Why does everybody have to leave? Why does every person I love leave?<p>

First Thalia, She was the closes mother figure I had when I was younger. She was their when I felt alone. But she left me.

She was turned to a tree when I was seven. SEVEN! Yes she came back, but left me once again and joined the Hunters. She may be alive, but I never get to see her, unless the world is in danger.

Then Luke; My first crush; the guy I love as a brother. He and I were the rest of the family of three after what happen to Thalia. After his quest, he was never same. He was still their but he was different. Also like Thalia, he left but the difference? He can never come back.

Sadly, Percy is in the list. I would give anything for Percy wouldn't be in the list but the Fates are cruel that way. The love of my life; my other half; my boyfriend; my best friend… my seaweed brain.

When Thalia left, I cried.

When Luke left, I cried.

When Percy left, half of me died.

He didn't really leave. More like kidnapped but it still hurt. Especially when you know where he is and that you want to go get him but you can't. All that hurt, stings! What really killed me is that he doesn't remember.

He doesn't remember our first kiss; our first dance at Westover Hall; our second kiss. Or our third! How on our first date, instead of the movies or a fancy restraint, like any normal couple. He took me to a romantic dinner for two, under the stars on the pier of the lake on camp half-blood.

How nervous he was, until I took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. How after dinner you want in the water to have the second best under water kiss.

He won't remember. Even if I did see him, he would have no memory. He would be here physically but the Percy I know, the Percy I LOVE would be gone. Just like right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please click the blue words with the air bubble in the front if you hate or like or even love it!<strong>


	2. pain is better than no emotion

**A/N so here is ch.2. I know it's the same as the original ch.1 but I have this idea in my head. I'm currently working on ch.3 **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO or H.o.O. if I did they would all suck. Rick is the best.**

* * *

><p>Pain is better than no emotion<p>

How long? How long has it been since I felt happy? Sad, Angry, Amazed, Furious, Jealous, Excitement, even pain? To long, ever since he left. Percy, Seaweed brain. My Percy, My Seaweed brain.

The day he disappeared I felt sadness. I cried my self to sleep that night. Days passed and I still cried myself to sleep. In those days I grew angry. Angry at my self, the gods... Percy. After days and weeks (2 months and 7 days) I stopped crying my self sleep because I couldn't feel anything. I just went... numb.

Campers where no help. Some people (Drew) said things that just made me snap.

'He left because he doesn't love you'

'You nagged him'

'Forget him. He probably has a new girlfriend who is prettier and smar-'she didn't finish thanks to my fist connecting to her face.

After that I didn't eat, speak (only ordered commands) or even shed one single tear.

I might have hated the gods but I didn't stop praying. I never gave up. He didn't give up on me so I wasn't going to on him.

Everyday during the camp fire, I would go to the lake. Where Percy and I had are under water kiss. I always I felt closer to him here. I prayed to the gods that he would come back. But I know it wasn't possible. Hera's plan wouldn't allow it. So I just asked, begged them for one thing.

"Please, pleeease let my feel again" I whispered to the air. "Pain is better than no emotion"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**78meg9:It is sad thanks for the review and I already told you what I think will happen. :)**

**TheGreekFreak101: Thank you**

**Alethea melanie-rose:Thank you so much! I was going for realistic! And i'm positive she will find her seaweed brain! If she doesn't then I might have a heart attack! **


	3. connection

**So here is chapter 3! Sorry that these chapters are short but I think they're better that way but if you want longer chapters than just say so and hopefully they can be longer.**

* * *

><p>Connection<p>

Argo II is coming out good. So far we have half the frame. We had finished the blue print two weeks ago. I've controlled my anger. Most of the time.

Leo is the best. He reminds so mush of Beckendorf.** (Spelling?)** Yet he's so Leo. He's a great friend too. Like when we were designing the 'fun' rooms, as he calls them, we had an arena, a forge and… a pool. Of course it reminded me of Percy.

I started to think of our time at the lake. Our first date, the late night walks.

I hadn't notice I was crying until Leo gave me a tissue. I mumbled a thank you and he gave me a sympathetic smile. It wasn't the first time either. He never says anything, just gives me an awkward hug and lets me get the tears out of my system.

I've also notice how much quieter he is. Yeah he still cracks jokes but not as much. He's also been ignoring Jason and Piper. He says that he's not. "I'm just focusing on the ship Annabeth, I'm not ignoring them! Now pass me the hammer" He always pushes away the subject. I don't push because he's telling the truth. I've been slacking. But you can't fool me.

I've also been having these random pains. Chiron thinks its stress but I can tell it's much more than that. Once, on my way to lunch, I got a pain on the back of my calf. It felt like I was hit with the hilt of sword.** (Is that what they're called?)** But as fast it came, it was gone.

I don't know why but I'm positive it had to do something with Percy.

"Annabeth, you assume everything has to do with Percy" Chiron said as I told him about the pain in my shoulder that I got less than 5 minutes ago. It was the 5th one this week.

"But Chiron, I _know_ it has something to do with him. I have-"

"-this feeling," He finished for me. "Annabeth, I know this is hard for you. It's hard on everyone. I know you and Percy are very close and that you miss him but-"

"No Chiron you don't!" I just snapped. I know I would break at some point but not at Chiron. "No one knows what I'm going through! I didn't just lose my boyfriend Chiron, I also lost my best friend" Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I have to go every day not knowing if he's fine and for TWO week I had no idea where he was. If he was ok or if he was even alive! Percy is the only one in the world who knows me!" My voice cracked twice and the tears wouldn't stop. "He's my everything Chiron, I- I need him back. I need my seaweed brain" I whispered the last part but I'm sure Chiron herd it.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't know that that's how you feel" He finally said.

"Of course you wouldn't!" I wasn't mad at Chiron but I was mad at life. At the Gods. At the fates! "Like I said before, only Percy knows me." I couldn't take it. So I ran. Ran and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running too; I just let my legs lead the way. Sadly they led to cabin 3.

I didn't hesitate. I walked in and looked around. Everything was the same. The smell of the ocean was in the air. It still had the same old green walls. The fountain was still running in the corner, Percy's clothes are everywhere. His bed is still un-made. His Minotaur horn hung on the wall. As well as some pictures of us and our friends. I walked over to his bed and laid down. On his bed side table was a picture. It has a picture of us, Percy behind me with arms wrapped around my waist and he's giving me a kiss on the cheek. I have the biggest smile on my face which is red as a clown's nose.

Looking at the picture only brought more tears. I miss him so much. Saying it hurt to not be with him is an under statement. I can literally feel my self slowly dying.

I cried my self to sleep. I would have been happy to get some rest after a long day like this but my dreams are as bad as reality, Because Percy is in them. On bad days (which is almost everyday) I have this dream of Percy and I at the beach. We're having a picnic. Everything is going fine… until Percy begins to lean in. Which isn't the bad part but what happens next is. Just as our lips are about to meet, Percy begins to disappear. As he does, I hear Hera's voice. _I'm sorry Daughter of Athena _(not sounding sorry)_ but its part of his fate, your fate. The world's fate._

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted so say thanks to those who reviewed! Also, read my other stories if you haven't. You don't have to but I would really like it if you do and review them!<strong>


	4. Little Sister

Little sister

Annabeth is scaring. It's like the 9 year old girl I met on my first day of camp is gone. As if when Percy disappeared, Annabeth had gone with him.

What scares me the most is that she shows no emotion, during the day at least, at night, it's worse than the Underworld.

She would go to bed, saying not one word. She just stared at the picture of her and Percy that hangs on her wall. Soon when she falls asleep, the nightmare begins.

She would start to cry. It sound like whimpers at first then they get louder. And louder, and louder, soon it turns into sobbing. Some nights she talks and screams in her sleep. It's not Bella screams like in Eclipse but like she's telling someone, begging them to leave Percy with her.

"Percy, Percy please stay! Don't leave." "Leave him alone! Leave us alone!" Or the one that hurts the most. "Percy please comeback. It hurts Percy. It hurts. It hurts and your not here to make it go away…" My sibling and I try to confer her, but it's no use. Only Percy can fix her.

It hurts to know that there's nothing I can do to help her, to see her hurting and slowly falling apart.

For once, it hurts to know something.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long to update but... It's here now :D! <strong>

**This chapter is in memory of the people in the attack of 9/11 ten years ago. My Hades put them in Elysium.**

**Thank you cookies:**

**Aletha Melanie-Rose: **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You are by far one of my favorite readers :) your reviews always bring me a smile :DD Your getting 2 cookies! (::) (::)


	5. Feelings

Hope

It's been a month and a half since Leo, Piper and Jason came back from their quest, since we started the ship. So far we have half the ship! I'm happy because that means we're getting closer and closer to going to the Ramon camp. Just this much closer to Percy.

We're actually ahead of schedule. Everyone is pitching in. Rachel, since she's rich and all, she bought hammers and other building stuff.

How everyone is pitching in:

Hephaestus & Athena- Supervising, building

Ares- Caring heavy stuff

Hermes- messages (blue prints, food, pranks…) from one person to the other

Aphrodite- designing

Morpheus- Comfy beds (They think "If you can't sleep, you can't fight")

Hecta: Making the boat bigger in the inside and making sure we can never run out of food and water

Iris- Made a room for I.M. (No Drachmas needed)

Apollo; Demeter & Dionysus- With anything else

It feels good to know that everyone at camp has a special place for Percy.

Even the Harpies are making snacks for the workers! The Nymphs make sure no monster from the forest comes and messes things up.

"It's coming out good Annie" Thalia said. Leo; Piper; Thalia; Jason and I are sitting on the Athena table looking at the boat. (We're building it on Firework Beach, only place on camp that's close to the water and has a big area for the ship.)

"Don't call me Annie and I know."

"Well Annie, I knew that you knew, just wanted to let you know that I notice." Sure Thalia, sure…

"I did do a good job, huh?" Leo said with a smug smile dancing on his lips. He did do a good job. No, not good, great.

"I can't wait 'till we start decorating are rooms. We do get our own rooms right?" Piper asked.

"Yup, you go down and turn left twice and then they'll be a hall with seven rooms. Three rooms on the left, girls and four on the right, boys." Leo and I said together. Everyone broke out laughing, except for me. I was thinking of one of the rooms on the right side, the one across from mine.

That room is my secret project.

Percy's room would be blue, ocean theme no else. It would be like his cabin but, with some designs Percy once made when he was "helping" me some ideas for the camps new make over.

(\_/) ( )_( )

(0_0)LINE (='.'=) BREAK

C (") (") (") _ (") **(I'm not going to say how his room will look like till later chapters! She did say it's a secret did she not? **** )**

I was in my room looking over the design for Percy's room when the Dinner horn blew.

"All right cabin 6 lets head out!" Malcolm said. He's been in charge of the cabin since… _that_ happen.

We walked over to the dining pavilion. My cabin went to sit at are table while I went to sit at the Poseidon table. I know, I know. _But that's against the rules Annabeth!_ Well nubs to the rules! I've been sitting here since we found out where Percy is. No, Chiron doesn't care. Well he _did_ but…

~~~Flash Back~~~

"_It doesn't say we'll cooperate." Every one was silent._

"_I'm going," I stated. "Jason, when you get this ship built, let me go with you."_

"_I was hoping you'd offer," Good. If you didn't well, I do have a cap on invisibility for nothing._

"_You of all people- we'll need you."_

"_Wait." Leo frowned. "I mean that's cool with me and all. But why Annabeth of all people?" Because I put it together, how didn't I see this sooner…?_

"_Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders," Jason said. "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence." I was better off not knowing…_

"_Yeah?" Leo said. "So?"_

"_An exchange goes two ways," Jason continued. "When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp-they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble." Thanks Jason, I really needed to here that last part._

"_Him?" Leo asked. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_My boyfriend," I said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"This can not be happening. This can not be happening. This can __not__ be happening._

"_Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp and he probably doesn't even remember who he is." Or who I am._

_I couldn't take it. I got up and walked out. Didn't run, didn't cry, just up and out._

_As I left I herd them call me. _

"_Annabeth!"_

"_Leave her be. She needs space." Thank you Rachel._

_I went to the lake, obviously. As walked people stopped and turn to look at me but continued with what they were doing. This is nothing new. _

_At dinner I walked in but I still wanted to be alone. So I sat at the Poseidon table. That got everyone's attention. I ignored them… Till Chiron noticed it._

"_Annabeth"_

"_Chiron" Now __everyone, __nymphs and all, stopped to watch._

"… _Annabeth, please go to your table." I'm sorry Chiron._

"_No." Gasped were herd from all the campers. There is no surprise that I'm Chiron's right hand women. I have been since I was seven. So me not doing what Chiron has instructed. That's unheard of._

"_Annabeth. You're making a scene."_

"_No, you are. I just want to have dinner." Ok, so that was kinda mean. It slipped out I swear!_

"_Go to your seat. __NOW__." Before I could answer. Clarisse answered._

"_Chiron just let her! We don't mind and I'm guessing Poseidon doesn't mind either since she hasn't been drench with water. I say let her." Lots of 'yeah's and 'I agree's were herd. I mouthed a thank you to Clarisse. She just smiled back. _

_Since then, Chiron didn't care._

~~~ End Flash Back~~~ **(That was long.)**

Dinner was the same. For me at least, I sat alone and thought of Percy.

Sometimes I get so mad that all I think about is Percy. Not like I don't care for him but that I can't get any work done. I didn't even go back to school. Being away from camp… I would have been kicked out of school in less than a week.

Right before dinner ended Chiron gave his usual announcements. C.t.F on Friday, no sugar cubes for Pegasus and-

"-a karaoke night next Thursday. I think the camp has been in a lot stress with the building of the ship. No we won't stop the building just shorten the hours."

I guess we can but I still don't like it.

"Also, all head counselors must sing at least two songs."

Now I _really _hate this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so sorry for the long wait!. Lets just say my computer hates me...<strong>

**So iv'e always wanted to do a Karaoke type thing but trust me it will still be sad. If anyone knows a sad depressing song about losing your love or something along those lines, please tell me review or PM.**

**Thank-you cookie:**

**Alethea Melanie-Rose: Once again, THANK YOU! :DD i'm always looking forward to your review! (::) (::) **


	6. Last kiss

Pain is better than no emotion-  
>Chapter 6: From my heart<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not singing"<p>

"Annabeth, every head councilor must sing two songs"

"Well I'm not"

"You will; you will not get any more special treatment Annabeth. You stopped going to your classes; you won't play capture the Flag; you wouldn't even eat for a week but this, this event you will be attending" He looked mad. I get that he wants me be like my old self but I can't. Not without Percy.

"Fine, I'll sing. But one song and one song only" He closed his eyes in frustration.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm not changing my mind"

"Ok, you will sing one song BUT you will sing last-"

"Sounds good"

"And you have to stay for the whole thing. No 'I'll show up right before my turn'. You will be there from the beginning to the end of your song. Do we have an agreement?" He stuck out his hand, waiting for me.

"I won't like it but if it's the best deal I will get-"

"It is"

"-then I agree" I shook his hand and left his office.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>I lay in my bed thinking of what to sing. I so far had zero songs. What am I supposed to sing? A happy song because I sure don't feel happy…

"Having trouble" Thalia said while sitting next to me. I sat up so her butt wasn't next to my face.

"Yes, I am actually. Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Paramour and evanesces song" She stated proudly.

"Well are you going to tell me what song?"

"It's a surprise"

"Well I'm going to see if Piper can help me come up with a song"

"Kay, I need to go practice"

As I walked into the Barbie dream house, there was no sign of Piper.

"She went to see Leo" Michael said, probably noticing my confusion. I nodded thanks and ran to the 'Leo cave'.

As I got closer I heard a buzzing noise, music.

Once I was in front of the door, I could hear the beat more clearly but the words to the song were still hard to understand.

I knocked but no one answered. Stupid music. After three minutes of knocking, Piper finally answered.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" She asked. She moved to the side and let me in. I said hi to Leo who just waved back.

"I need your help with choosing a song," She nodded. "Think I have the perfect song for you, really goes with yours and Percy's situation," She went to her iPod and put the song on the speakers. "Just listen."

After the song was over, I thanked  
>her and said bye to both of them and went to my cabin to practice.<p>

It's almost my turn. I'm wearing one of Percy's jackets, his swim team one.

On stage was Piper and Leo, apparently Piper felt like Leo was getting distant. They hadn't _really _talked to each other in like, two weeks.

They were pretty good. Leo was jumping up and down, as well as Piper.

Leo-_What I been missing all my life what I've been dreaming of, you'll be that girl you'll be that girl, you'll be  
><em>  
>Piper- <em>Everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere, tell me what you want so we can do just what you like…<em>

The crowd was going nuts. Everyone looked happy. Jason kept sending thumbs up to them and at times I would catch him singing along.

Soon they were done and Will Solaces called my name.

I slowly walked up to the stage and sat on the stool set for me.  
>Every pair of eyes was looking my way. People whispered and my closet friends gave me encouraging smiles.<p>

The music started to play-

*_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
><em>Fresh on the pavement<em>  
><em>I ran off the plane<em>  
><em>That July 9th<em>  
><em>The beat of your heart<em>  
><em>It jumps through your shirt<em>  
><em>I can still feel your arms<em>

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>I never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
><em>The life of the party, you're showing off again<em>  
><em>And I roll my eyes and then<em>  
><em>You pull me in<em>  
><em>I'm not much for dancing<em>  
><em>But for you I did<em>

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
><em>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<em>  
><em>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<em>  
><em>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

_And I hope the sun shines_  
><em>And it's a beautiful day<em>  
><em>And something reminds you<em>  
><em>You wish you had stayed<em>  
><em>You can plan for a change in weather and time<em>  
><em>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

_Just like our last kiss_  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>

_Just like our last...*_

(azlyrics)

No one moveed. ThenThalia stood up and started clapping. One by one; louder and louder. But I'm still not happy.

His name will forever be the name on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>...hi...so... its been 4 months... and you all hate me... probably want to kill or severley injury me. Which I totally understand why! But please hear me out! Ok, so here are my reasons for being absent.<strong>

**1)my computer broke! for like good! It usaully just wont work or shuts down but it died! then my brothers computer broke so i couldnt use that one! My parents said i could get a new laptop... till April-_- but after talking and working my butt of in school. They got me the one im typing on:D Some of you actually got PMs from me explaining the computer situation.**

**2) I bet some of you are saying 'But theres libraries and what about friends computers' well, my school library wont let me on F.F and i dont like it when people are over my shoulder, reading what im typing. I tried my friends computer. only to find out she doesnt have a microwsoft-.-**

**3) i had a writers block for this chapter, on the song part.**

**So i understand if i lost some readers. But if some of you are still willing to read this... thank you:)**

**Thank you cookies:**

**Alethea Melanie-Rose: I might use the Poseidon idea... (::)**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: i did ;) (::)**

**Anonymous: I will dont worry (::)**

**78meg9: Thanks for thinking that its awesome (::)**


	7. Not Alone

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALETHEA MELANIE-ROSE!**

* * *

><p>Not Alone<p>

It's June 13th, six months. Well six months, 3 weeks, 6 days and 13 hours. So, nearly seven months.

So much has happened in the last-almost- seven months. Argo ll is almost done. It should be done by August.

It's almost been a year. But he probably doesn't even remember who I am! _Don't think like that Annabeth! He, not only remembers you, but can't wait to see you again._ I told myself. Rachel said it I should give Aphrodite more credit.

"I'm sure she wouldn't let Hera ruin her favorite couple over some war. According to her, you guys are way cuter then Pairs and Helen." So that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave my love life in Aphrodite's hands and pray that all goes well.

LINEBREAK

I was heading to the lake, to relax and clear my head. Or so I thought.

I sat close enough to the water so when the tide came in, it only reached my toes. I wrapped my arms around my legs and closed my eyes. I breathed in the salty smell. Mm, just like Percy.

"Can get enough of the view, huh?"

"AAAHHHH!" I fell back and hit the sandy floor.

"I'm sorry child, didn't mean to startle you. I just thought you could use the company."

"Who-"I looked closely at the old man who nearly gave me a heart attack. He looked like a normal fisher man but he looked so familiar. His hair, Jet black and his eyes, beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Lord Poseidon? Is that-is that _really_ you?" No it can't be him. The Gods were still silent, no contact at all. He was just some old guy who got lost while fishing.

"Yes, it's really me."

"But-but… how? Olympus, it's closed. The Gods, they've gone silent. We can't Iris message anyone."

"Yes, I am very aware of that. Zeus believes it's the smartest choice. I believe its Pegasus poop. Us going silent isn't going to fix anything. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to discuss about Percy." Hearing his name brought tears to my eyes. _Don't cry Annabeth. You're stronger than this!_

"What would you like to speak about?" The God of the sea sat down next to me.

"I want you to know that he cares about you, a lot. Always has. And that he's hurting too, physically and emotionally. I'm sure you've felt it." I do, I knew the random pain weren't from stress.

"Did you- Did he… Have you spoken to him?" I was scared to hear the answer. What if he has? What if he came to tell me that he doesn't remember me?

"No, I haven't. I'm not even supposed to be here, but Percy is my favorite child. I would do anything to keep him happy and well, you make him happy Annabeth. That's also why I'm here. Are you ok? Don't lie to me, daughter of Athena. I'll know if you are." I could hear the smile on his face. I turned to see that I was right. At that moment, he seemed _so_ much like Percy. I couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"No, I'm not ok. I don't know what to do anymore. I miss him so much. I-I just don't know." He pulled me into a hug. Any other day I would find this awkward but right now, I could care less.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok not to know some times. I mean, I barely know what going on. And I'm a God!" I couldn't help but laugh, so much like Percy. "I know you miss him. I miss him too. You're not alone. But right now, all you can do is finish the boat and go to the Roman camp. I need to go, I assume Zeus will notice my absents." He got up and pulled me up with him. "I need you to be strong, daughter of Athena. And be nice to him when you do see him. It wasn't his_ entire_ fault. He didn't choose to leave." I nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon, for everything."

"It was my pleasure." He turned towards the ocean but stopped and turned back abruptly. "Oh, Annabeth I almost forgot. I wouldn't give up on getting in contact with Percy. You never know when it might actually work." He winked and started to glow. I averted my eyes headed back to my cabin with his words repeating in my mind.

_I wouldn't give up on getting in contact with Percy. You never know when it might actually work._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know the exact date of when Percy disappeared, after going over page 48 of <strong>_**The Lost Hero**_**; I have come to the conclusion of December 13. In the story Annabeth said and I quote, **_**"We were so excited because we both **__**started winter break early**__**. We met up **__**at camp on Tuesday**__**, figured we had **__**three weeks together**__**. It was going to be great. Then after the campfire, he-he kissed me good night, went back to his cabin, and **__**in the morning, he was gone**__**"**_** So the underlined words are the key words. As you can see, I'm weird :P BUT that isn't the point! I've thought over this for some time, and while going over my calendar. He went missing late at night December 13****th**** or early morning December 14****th****. **

**In The Son of Neptune, Percy figures he's been gone for…** **8 MONTHS! That broke my heart! So from December to August! If you guys know your PJO, you would know what August 18****th**** is. So that is another reason why I can't wait for The Mark of Athena! I hope Rick includes something about their anniversary in book 3.**

**Ok, enough with my little rant :P who remember when Percy talked to Grover and Annabeth in **_**The Son of Neptune**_**? I'm sure we all did. So that's why Poseidon winked. He knew they would get in contact with Percy. He wanted to give Annabeth a little more hope.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I actually did research all that information that I was talking about in my rant. My brother said I looked crazy, looking through website after website. Reading page, after page. In total, it took me 2-3 hours to find out how long Percy was gone and another 1 or 2 hours for the other information. Once again, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Alethea Melanie-Rose**_**! She gave me the idea Thank you Alethea! Everyone thank her in your review, because I know all of you guys are gonna review right? ;)**

**Thank you cookies!:**

**Alethea Melanie-Rose: More coockie fest! (::) (::) I hope you feel proud! And I totally cried while typing the last chapter! How can you not? I still get misty eyes every time I hear that song because I think of them. Thanks for thinking I have a gift! You have no idea how much that means to me! I actually don't know when I'll end this. I might end it with Annabeth leaving for Camp Jupiter. I don't know yet, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me **


	8. Hi, again

Hi, again

Today is the day, today we're setting off. Leo gave me the ok last week. We had flight practice and engine check the very next day. Now, we're ready to set sail.

"Take that to the companionway!" I shouted to a camper. We we're doing the final loading.

"The what?"

"Ugh, the stairs from upper deck of the ship to lower deck, don't you guys speak ship?" I barked back.

"Travis! Conner! Get those chocolate bunnies off this ship! We want the Romans with us, not against us!" Travis pouted at me, but then looked at his brother and they both shared a mischievous smile.

"Ok Annabeth!" I knew I was going to find those bunnies on the ship later.

I was checking off the last cargo, when I saw Grover running to the woods. We were leaving soon; Grover should be on the ship. What is he doing?

"Leo!"

"You rang?"

"I need you to check the last cargo off; I need to go get Grover."

"Yes ma'am! But hurry, we're leaving in ten minutes." I nodded and made my way off the ship and into the woods.

"Grover! Where are you? Come on we're leaving!" I shouted. I found him by a tree, mixing some plants and chanting something that I couldn't make out. "Grover, what are you doing we need to go!"

"I know but I think I can finally make a connection! A way to locate him!"

"What are you talking about Grover?" Just then, a horn blew. We have five minutes.

"I found a way to talk to Percy!" I looked at him with shock.

"Can't you do the connection on the boat?"

"No, the plants are withering. It either now or never!" Jason remember that Camp Jupiter was in California but, he wasn't so sure where. We were hoping that the closer we got, the better him memory would be. But if we talked to Percy…

"Fine but hurry! Do you think it will work if we run? We have two minutes before the boat leaves!"

"Yeah, it should work." He said the final chants and threw the plants in the air. Then, they turned into mist and a picture began to form.

"BEEEEEP!"**(I really don't know how a boat/ship sounds so…)** I looked out to the boat and saw the anchor being hauled up.

"Grover the ship!" We both began to run. Thank the Gods, the video thing fallowed too.

"I don't have any change," That voice. I stopped, shocked to be able to hear that voice again.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? Hurry and get on the ship!" Piper called from the ship. I recovered from my state and began running again. I caught up to Grover, only to hear Percy not understanding what was going on.

"-at least we _think_ he's the closest. We're trying to get a lock on your position."

"What?" Of course he wouldn't understand. I motioned Grover to run ahead and let me talk. I had so much to say but we didn't have the time.

"Thank the Gods! For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you alright?" He looked shocked. Not like when he saw Grover but like he couldn't believe that I was talking to him.

"Are you real?" What does he mean if I'm real? It's like he's seen me but-He remembers me! He must have thought that I was a figment of his imagination, and now talking to me…

"Stay put! It'll be easier for Tyson to find you! Stay where you are!" Just as I was safely onboard, the video went out.

"No! Percy! Percy can you hear me!" Jason, Piper, Leo and Grover came running to me.

"Annabeth," Grover said. "What happened?"

"The video went out."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Jason asked.

"Grover made a video connection to Percy."

"Really? What did he say?" Piper asked.

"Not much. He didn't seem to know what I was talking about. It was like he didn't believe it was really me."

"What do you mean he didn't believe it was you?" Leo asked.

"Like, when you read a book. And they describe a character, the color of their hair, eyes, skin. You start to picture how they look like. What if you actually meet them? You wouldn't believe it was really them right? Well, that's how Percy looked at me. Like he couldn't believe it was really me. He even asked if I was real! Do you guys know what that means?" They all shook their heads no. "It means, he remembers me. Maybe not who I am exactly but, he remembers how I look like!" I was smiling ear-to-ear by now. Piper squealed with excitement and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"That's great! Made when he sees you, he'll remember everything! What if all it takes is one look into your eye and he remembers how much he loves you."

"Piper, your Aphrodite side is showing." Leo joked. She shoved him playfully. But I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Piper was right.

"Well," I started. "I guess we'll find out in a couple of days." In just less than a week, I'll be able to see Percy, my seaweed brain.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if you guys remember this part in SoN but I did. I probably got it wrong. I'm sure Rick pictured them (Grover and Annabeth) doing something else. Maybe a whole different scenario but oh well.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it:) Did you guys understand what Annabeth meant with the whole 'when you read a book' thing? If you didnt, PM me and i'll explain. **

**Oh! I almost forgot, i have a tumblr, same username as the one here. Fallow me!**

**Thank you cookies:**

**NONE! No reviews:'( Well poo...**


	9. Smile

APRIL FOOLS!

Hehe:3 Sorry guys, I just had too;) Don't worry; the really chapter 18/9 will be up soon.


	10. Green meets Gray once again

**Sorry I took long. My best three excuses: High School, Family and My birthday. My 15 birthday is this Thursday and my party is Saturday!I'm turning 15 and as a Hispanic… it's a big deal ;) I'm actually typing with my fake nails… they hurt:/ Oh well, beauty comes with a price:P**

**I was doing more research on Mark of Athena and I got sidetracked because well… I have the attention span of a Percy :P I ended up on YouTube and came across this video: Percabeth Tribute by Haloskywalker. I **_**LOVE**_** this video! The pictures and the song… I almost cried. Please watch it before reading this or right after, just watch it before you review because I want to know your thoughts on the video. There is a picture in the video that almost made me burst into tears (1:25) I bet 90% of you will go 'Aw!' and may tear up a little.**

**I'm also sad to say that, this is the last chapter. I want to continue this story but, there isn't really anything left for me to type. The last real chapter was Annabeth and the gang setting sail. All that's left is the reunion. I made this story to show how **_**I**_** think Annabeth is reacting to Percy's disappearance. Nothing else. Well, not counting chapter 4. What I'm trying to say is, where I'm ending the story, is the best place. I hope you guys agree. So, I'm going to 'shut up' and let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: If PJO was mine, Percy would have never disappeared. Then I wouldn't have made this story...**

* * *

><p>We've been on sail for a day and a half now. Two and a half more days and we land.<p>

I was currently in Percy's room. I think it came out great. It was, of course, beach theme.

When you enter, you go down a small hallway. The lake from camp was painted on the wall. I didn't put pictures because if he hasn't gotten all of his memories back, I didn't want to freak him out.

His twin bed was in the middle of the back wall; on a small deck, the nightstand on the left side of the bed and the dresser on the left side of the nightstand. There was a door on the right side that led to the bathroom; also beach themed. The part that I think is the best is that the floor is a pool.

Well, it can turn into a pool. Right now it has the see-through cover. With a push of a button on Percy's control-that also controls the sound system-the see-through cover slides up the wall. So when seaweed brain swims, his room will be protected. **(Picture of how I pictured his room is my profile picture)**

I sleep in my room but when I want alone time, I come here. I had come here to think. Leo had figured a way to send a message to the Roman Camp, telling them to not shoot us down when we land. He says he'll send it when we're about an hour or two away. We had a meeting this morning discussing who was going to be in the video. Leo was for sure in the video but everyone else wants me in it too. I'm a daughter of Athena for a reason; I know why everyone wants me in the video. The camp wants Percy and I back together almost as much I do. But I just don't think I should, with Percy's reaction from the last connection…

I was starting to doze off when someone knocked.

"Come in."

"Annabeth, are you in-"An awed-face Piper stood at the end of the hall. "You-you did this?" She asked gesturing to the room.

"Is it too much?" She gingerly walked over to where I sitting and sat next to me.

"If he doesn't like it-which I highly doubted it-I'm moving in. I mean its water floor thing! From what I've heard of Percy, he loves anything to do with water."

"Well actually, it's a pool." I reach behind us and push the button. Piper's eyes nearly fell off the glass slid up the walls.

"He is going to love it!"

"I hope."

"No pictures?"

"What if he doesn't have all of his memories? I don't want to show him his whole life when he only remembers 40%." I looked down at the pool and I could feel Piper staring at me. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to remember you Annabeth. And if he doesn't, I'm sure you'll win him over with this awesome room! I mean it's an _indoor __bedroom__ pool_!" I laughed and she joined. After a while, Piper asked, "So, are you going to do that video scroll thing with Leo?"

"No, I think Leo should. He is captain… in a way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" He talked a bit more and after Piper convinced me, we went for a swim.

LINEBREAK- (An hour or so before landing)

After breakfast, Jason, Leo, Piper and I went to the 'Captain Office' aka, Leo's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in this video Annabeth?" Leo asked me again as he set up the scroll.

"I'm sure." I stood by the door and watched. Piper and Jason stood a couple feet in front of me.

"Hey!" Leo started. "Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. This Leo I'm the…" He looked up at us and asked/yelled, "What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or-"

"Repair boy." Piper yelled back. Jason and I stifled a laugh.

"Very funny, Piper," Leo grumbled and looked back at the scroll. "So yeah, I'm…ah… supreme commander of the _Argo_ _II_. Yeah, I like that! Anyways, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not. Like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishniss, and all that. Pease out." Leo shut of the video and rolled it up. "I guess now we send it and hope they done shoot us the ground… who want ice cream?"

Line break._.

I was walking on deck, well more like pacing on the deck, going faster and faster as we got closer. We agreed that Leo would go first, followed by Piper then me, then Jason. I looked over the railing, and saw a camp about two miles away. Piper came on deck and looked out too.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We went to get everyone ready for landing.

Once everyone was on deck, the boat landed with a _thump_. Everyone was dead silent and… looking at me? I looked up at Leo and nodded. He understood and lowered the drawbridge.

He came and stood next to me and had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Let's go meet some Romans." He turned and started to walk off the boat, Piper shook her head with amusement and fallowed. I then fallowed. As we walked off, the Romans crowded around, weapons at their side. I made sure that my knife was strapped when part of the crowd moved to let three teens-two boys and a girl-walked forward.

The boy on the left looked big and stocky with a baby-like face. The girl had curly brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders. They both looked about 14. But what caught my eye was the boy in the middle with his arms around their shoulders. He mad messy black hair and was wearing… a bedsheet? The black haired boy stopped and stared straight at me. He unhooked his arm from the others and stepped forward. I, without my notice, stepped closer to him. He hasn't change much. Still tall, lean and tan.

Once we were three inches away, we just stared. Green meeting gray once again. I notice the clearing was quiet but that didn't matter. What mattered was the next thing he said because he said it with so much sureness.

"Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. This stpry is one that i give a lot and I mean A LOT of time. I want to thank everyone who reviewed!<strong>

**Eire14071999**

**Alethea Melanie-Rose **

**TheGreekFreak101**

**78mega**

**love pjo couples**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel**

**anon**

**Zakath Supreme**

**bookworm909**

**Jercy Packson**

**The raging rager**

**The god of thunder**


End file.
